Christmas Wishes
by twinkletoes2
Summary: Just a quick little Gilmore Girls Christmas story, I'll update it today and tomorrow, for your viewing pleasure (R/J)
1. Up and at 'em Christmas Eve Morning

Just a little Christmas fluff and nonsense …Enjoy, and of course, Merry Christmas Eve!

I obviously don't own anything having to do with Gilmore Girls. I just thought I'd write a little Christmas story…on Christmas/Christmas Eve. I'll continue to add on throughout today and tomorrow – it will give me something to do, and it's still Christmas related!! Yay! So anyways, enjoy and review if you want! 

"Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells!!!" yelled Lorelai as she burst into Rory's room. "Merry Christmas Eve, child of mine. It's time to get up, for we still have hours of shopping to do!"

"Ugghh, you can't be serious," she groaned as she rolled away from her mother.

"Hmmm, it's obvious what we need here. Up, come on get up. We're off to Luke's for our 2nd morning coffee break, well first for you I guess, but still. Come on, do I have to tickle you? Will you not even get up for your dear mother?" The last sentence was of course spoken with a giant pout look on her face. Rory slowly got up, rubbing the sleep away, and Lorelai, joyous that she had forced her daughter up, left to wait impatiently by the door. 

They entered the diner and sat down at their usual spot. In seconds Luke had brought over two giant mugs of coffee, and he announced that Jess would have their food ready in a moment.

"Well, Merry Christmas Eve to you too," came Lorelai's response.

"Come on, you know I don't get into the whole Christmas spirit thing. I watch the diner; I serve the community, and perhaps my biggest achievement – supplying you with all of your coffee needs and wants. Don't you think that's enough?"

"Of course not, and so to help you out - we brought Christmas decorations to put up. See there's a Santa hat for you and Jess as soon as he gets here. We have tinsel and what do you know, a little Christmas tree, just right for our table. See, all better. 

"Whatever," he sighed, "here's your food." Like clockwork, Jess made his way over to the table, and set down the plates piled high with bacon and pancakes. Rory tried hard to focus on her food, but her mother was never one to help.

"Hey, Rory, don't you have Jess' hat?"

"Yeah," she numbly replied, taking it out. "Here you go Jess."

"You can't be serious."

"Oh but we are," and with that Rory stood and pushed it down on his head. She sat down giggling as Jess had the "I would kill you except its Christmas Eve" face on. 

"I'm only wearing this, because if I didn't, I know you two would be jumping all over me, forcing me to wear it, so why cause myself that more humiliation?" 

"Always a good philosophy," the girls said through fits of laughter. "Where's my camera when I need it?" 

"Oooh, I have it right here!"

"Smart child."

"I learn from the best." And with that the picture was taken, forever immortalizing Jess – in a Santa hat.

Well that was all till this afternoon, you'll just have to wait! Hehe, just like most of us have to wait till Christmas morning for presents. Except, you get another "chapter" later today. Basically I'm going on in real time. I wrote the Christmas Eve morning part, this morning – Christmas Eve. So therefore I'll write Christmas Eve, later tonight, the real Christmas Eve. Hopefully I haven't confused you too much. If so, take a deep breath and drink some eggnog! Merry Christmas Eve Morning!!!!


	2. Shopping Tires a Person Christmas Eve A...

*Disclaimer: Don't own anything having to do with Gilmore Girls…except my story of course! Hehe, well here's the second installment of Christmas Wishes. Obviously it takes place on Christmas Eve afternoon. The next one I'll write tonight. Tricky isn't it? 

The two Gilmore Girls fell down onto the couch. They had just returned from Hartford, where the last minute Christmas shopping had been completed. 

"What do you think about this dress?" Lorelai asked.

"Um, yeah, Mom, we were supposed to buy presents for other people. Not ourselves."

"Oh but that's what you think, my child! Obviously I need to teach you more."

"Riiigghht, well I'm going to go work on wrapping all of this junk, so we can hand presents out to people tonight – on time for once."

"Oh that hurts. Are you saying we're procrastinators?"

" I just might be. Well they won't wrap, bag, box, and bow themselves, so have fun doing well…whatever you plan to do. Just make sure it's legal this time, ok?"

"Well just so you know, my presents for others will be wrapped, etc. on time. But first, how does coffee sound? You know as well as I do, that Starbucks just didn't cut it at a time like this. Only one will do, only one shall grace our lips. To Luke's!"

"Fine," came the response, "but we have to make it quick!"

"Of course! Why wouldn't we child?"

They made their way through the overly festive town. All the lights, on all the trees were lit, the snowmen, and other sculptures had been built. Christmas music greeted them at every door. 

"Brr, it's cold."

"No really? I told you not to wear the new dress."

"But Rory dear, you know I just had to show off for Luke. You know, get up on the counter, do a little runway routine, while of course knocking off all dishes in sight."

"Yes, you do have that tendency Mom."

"Sad truth," came the response from Lorelai as they walked into the diner. "Luke, we need coffee!"

"Hmm, I was just beginning to wonder when you would show up."

"You know us too well. Anyway, where are all the Christmas decorations? I don't see the tinsel, the tree…Where the heck is your hat?? Jess, get down here right now!" Lorelai shouted. He appeared out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel.

"What's going on? Did you run out of coffee already?"

"Jess, where is your hat?"

"Oh crap, I must have left it upstairs…"

"Age old excuse, it won't work on me!"

"Right then," he agreed.

"Well," Rory said, "you'll just have to have it on when we come around with all the gifts later tonight. You'll see us when you least expect."

"I'll look forward to seeing you when I least expect, Rory," Jess whispered under his breath.

"What?" the younger Gilmore questioned.

"I didn't say anything…"

"Ok," she responded hesitantly, "well we'll see you all later then. Thanks for the coffee, and Merry Christmas Eve Afternoon!" and with that the girls left to start, and finish their wrapping.

Well that's all till later tonight. The way I plan it, after we do all the Christmas Eve family stuff, I'll type up the last part of Christmas Eve. Then tomorrow, I'll finish it. So I guess you'll just have to…hehe…tune in later kids! Oh my, I'm scaring myself, time for eggnog! Hope you enjoyed the second installment, review if you want – it can be your Christmas/ Holiday present to me! Bye for now.


	3. Late Night Presents Christmas Eve

Disclaimer: Still don't own Gilmore Girls, sorry to disappoint you.

Ah yes, the last installment for today. Hold on while I get some eggnog. Mmmm, added a cookie to that, hehe. So let's see, I have the Christmas music on, the tree is all lit, yup I think it's perfect to finish tonight's chapter. Merry Christmas everyone!!!!!!!!! Oh, and yes you assumed correct. Both Jess and Rory are single. Hope that clears up confusion. 

Rory sat on the couch watching the Nutcracker. She had finished her wrapping hours ago, but it sounded like her mom was still working at it, and fighting a losing battle. It was already 9pm, if she didn't hurry they wouldn't be able to hand out gifts. Rory really wanted to give…a certain person by the name of Jess…his present. It was a book, by his favorite author, Ernest Hemmingway. She couldn't wait to see what he said, because, according to her sources, which were of course very good, he hadn't read it yet - perfect!

"Come on mom!! We're going to be late."

"No, of course we won't. The whole town waits for us, and us alone. We are of course the Queen and Princess of this fair, er, town.."

"Right, well are you ready to make our entrance?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, just as soon as I get some of this tape out of my hair. It got pretty rough up there, but we, the tape, wrapping paper, and I, ended up on neutral ground. "

"Always a good thing," the younger Gilmore replied.

They put on their coats and made their way, carrying big plastic bags, to town. 

"Told you we should have brought the big red bag. See? Taylor has his wagon."

"Right, next year we'll have to remember. Ooh and we should be sure to put white fur on the top. That should add to the festive appeal, not to mention be really fun to play with!"

"Always right my child. I knew we sent you to that stuck-up private school for a reason. Come, let us hand out our Christmas cheer!"

The Gilmores made their way around town, until their white plastic bags were virtually empty. The last stop, of course, Luke's. They had to give Jess and Luke their presents, but maybe more importantly, they needed coffee.

"Luke!! Come on Luke open up, it's your favorite customers!"

The door opened and the lights flipped on. 

"Ah, and I see Santa and the Elf didn't forget me. Yay, I always knew he was real!"

"Oh, and why would Santa ever want to forget Luke and Jess? They've been such good little boys this year," Lorelai finished with a smirk.

"Funny. Your caffeine will be ready in a minute."

"Yay, that leaves time for presents now. Where's Jess?" Rory asked.

"Oh, yeah he said he was going out for a walk. Since I closed down the diner, I let him go. I can give him his gift for you."

"Oh, that's ok Luke. Can I just have my coffee to go? I might as well go find him."

"Ok," he said suspiciously, glancing over at Lorelai.

"K Hun, meet you back at the house in an hour or so. Don't get too cold."

"I won't," Rory said as she ran out the door, carrying Jess' present.

She made her way down to the only place Jess could be – the bridge. (Sorry if it's not the bridge, I couldn't remember if it's that or the dock, so just stick with me people, hehe! Now back to the story) 

"Hey," she said plopping down next to Jess. He had just been lying there, staring up at the clear sky.

"Hey," he said back, glancing over, and then going back to staring up. "It's not gonna snow tonight. Good thing it already fell and we still get the whole White Christmas thing."

"Hmm Jess. Didn't know you cared." 

"I do sometimes. Here you look cold, have some blanket."

"Thanks," she said smiling. _He looked so gorgeous right then, just staring up, in peaceful wonder. _"Oh here, I brought your present."

"You shouldn't have."

"I wanted to. Open it."

"Ok…" he slowly began to remove the tissue paper.

"Come on, you have to go quicker." She said impatiently. "Let me help." Rory leaned over his chest, grabbing lightly for the book. Their fingers intertwined as they removed the many layers of paper. Glancing up at each other, time began to stand still. He stared into her eyes and she stared into his. The space between their bodies lessened, and soon, without warning, their lips met. It shocked them both a little, but Jess deepened the kiss as Rory wrapped her fingers around his neck, playing with his hair. The book lay forgotten on their laps for the moment, as they reveled in the first of a hopefully long number of kisses they would share. It had been so electrifying, so perfect, so passionate. After a few moments, the two returned to opening the book. Jess carefully brought Rory back to lying down, and she laid her head on his chest. He breathed in slightly and began to read. The stars twinkled overhead, as Christmas Day fast approached.

K, well that's all for tonight! Review if you want, and feel out of the kindness of your heart, to give me the gift of a review, hehe. I hope you all enjoyed the Christmas Eve portion. Oh and I hope your Christmas Eve was great too! Well, I for one, can't wait till tomorrow, even though today is my favorite day of the whole year. Anyway, sleep well everyone, and remember, "he sees you when you're sleeping." So be good! Merry Christmas Eve, soon to be Merry Christmas!!!! 


	4. Wake up, let's see what Santa left! Chri...

Disclaimer: Don't own anything having to do with Gilmore Girls. Don't sue or get angry, it's Christmas!!!!!

Yay, well I hope everyone got what the wanted, we still haven't opened up all of ours so I can't tell you if I have. But so far, it's looking good! Well here's Christmas Morning, enjoy!

Rory sighed and turned over…only to find her mom sitting on the corner of the bed staring at her.

"I thought we decided last year you weren't going to wake me up like that. What happened?" she said groggily

"Oh, I just couldn't wait any longer. I've been up since 4."

"What time is it now?"

"It's 7am already, come on, get up!"

"You can't be serious."

"I am child, let's go see what Santa left us!"

Rory slid out of bed, wrapped her penguin robe around her, and stepped into her slippers. She made her way to the living room where Lorelai had already turned on the Christmas music and the tree. 

"Here, you have to open this one first," her mother insisted. The wrapping paper revealed a coffee mug, with a bag of coffee in it. Not just any coffee, this was…Luke's! The two Christmas revelers ran into the kitchen, and prepared the beloved caffeine before returning to the presents. A couple hours later, the wrapping paper was in disarray around the room, and all the presents had been opened. Rory had gotten several new books that she was dying to read, gift certificates to her favorite stores (this was really a joint present, because even though the clothes were for Rory, it still meant that Lorelai got to steal them now and then), and a new mirror, among other things. Lorelai had received new necklaces, cookies, and magazines on hotels, to name a few. 

After presents, came their traditional "Christmas Walk". They always went to the same woods and fields and just walked around exploring for a couple hours. One year they had come away with an old bird's nest, and other times with greenery to add to the house. This time, they found nothing but sparkling snow and cold crisp weather. 

Returning home, Lorelai and Rory decided that it was most definitely time for coffee and made their way to Luke's to personally give out Christmas cheer.

Well that's all till, maybe 6 or 7 Pacific Time. Of course then it takes a while to show up, but nevertheless, it will be up. Review if you want to give me presents *winks* I hope you all got what you wanted for Christmas, and that the rest of the day isn't too boring (that's always my problem – after presents, there's nothing to do L anyways. Until then, rejoice in Christmas and everything magical that it brings!


	5. Boredom sometimes brings out the best id...

*Disclaimer: Once more, as I'm sure you know, I don't own Gilmore Girls. And, unfortunately, though I asked, I didn't get the rights to the show and characters for Christmas. Guess they couldn't fit Jess under the tree, *sigh. Oh well, maybe next year. A girl can hope, right? I'm soooo sorry that I haven't gotten this part out until so late! I got sidetracked, and we had to do Christmas stuff. So here's the second to last part. Sad I know, but please try to pull through. Enjoy everyone, and Merry Christmas!

"Why is it that Christmas afternoon is always soo boring?" Rory whined.

"It's Taylor's way of telling us that just because we're having fun now, it won't last."

"Evil man."

"I will agree with you on that one." 

"Of course."

"So what do you want to do? Rampage through the town? Steal presents from good little girls and boys?" Lorelai questioned, an evil grin on her face. 

"Oh I dunno. We could always watch the marathon of A Christmas Story. See if he gets the bee-bee gun this year."

"True. It would be a sad fate if he didn't. The whole movie would lose its charm."

"Right you are, mother of mine. Well, let's see, we can't really leave until Grandma calls, so I guess, we could – nah, too weird."

"Almost nothing is too strange for us child. Well, of course, except for Kirk, but he isn't really a thing. So tell now, it has to be better than sitting here counting dots on the ceiling."

"Well, it might be a little better," Rory admitted. "We could always rewrap some presents and then open them all over again."

"Do we get to act all surprised when it's the same magazine?"

"Of course we do," the younger Gilmore replied.

"Well I'm all for it! Grab the tape would you."

They spent the next couple hours wrapping clothes and other assorted presents, and then giving them to each other all over again.

"My, my," Lorelai said in her best southern accent. "Never have I seen so many fine gifts. Who gave them to you, my dear?"

Rory sat giggling uncontrollably. The fits of laughter continued merrily for the rest of the afternoon, and soon it was time for the Gilmore Girls to get ready for the community Christmas dinner. It was a tradition to every year, to eat Christmas Dinner as a town, and every year it was played out as planned. 

_Perhaps, _Rory thought, _this year might be more special than before._ And with that, she hurried to change.

Well, that's all for now. Hope it quenched your thirst until the next installment, hehe. Hope Christmas hasn't been too boring for you, and I'll talk to you, er, or rather write in a little while. Until then, salut, (it means bye in French, and hello. Kinda the whole Aloha dealy.) Review if you feel like giving me a present, because as I'm sure you all know…I LOVE getting reviews. They brighten my heart, hehe. Merry Christmas!!!!


	6. The Time of Wonder Christmas Night

Disclaimer: Still don't own Gilmore Girls. Sorry, to burst your bubble. 

Ok, my devoted fans…o that sounds weird. Ok, people, there that's better. I have my eggnog all set up and I know exactly how I'm going to end this little Christmas "stocking stuffer". So enjoy and I hope this Christmas was everything you wanted and more!

The two Gilmore Girls made their way to the center of town. Each year, the meal was held outside, and every year, someone ended up with a nasty cold from eating out of doors. Attendants were required to dress up, because after all, it was Christmas. Rory was wearing a knee length, dark blue dress. It had a square neck, and she wore a scarf, substituting as a wrap. 

Lorelai on the other hand, had on a floor length wine colored dress and a necklace to match. She had figured that a blanket would be more practical than a scarf, and so she had brought her big Christmas one. It depicted Santa leaning over the Baby Jesus, who in turn was lying in the manger next to a fully decorated Christmas tree. Interesting, to say the least.

Walking into the "dining area", they noticed that there was an unusually good turnout. They ate the joyful and loud meal. Afterwards, Lorelai, seeing someone she knew, ran off to visit, leaving Rory to fend for herself. She mingled through different groups, saying hello and Merry Christmas. The younger Gilmore sat down on a bench on the edge of the square. "_The stars are so beautiful tonight. Why is it, that when it's colder, the stars shine brighter?"_

On cue a voice responded. "It has to do with the atmosphere." Rory turned to see Jess standing behind her with his hands thrust deep in his pockets. "You look cold," he commented. 

"Kinda."

"Here, have my jacket."

"No Jess, then you would be too cold. I'm fine." 

"Here take it anyway."

"Fine," she said stubbornly. He handed it to her, and she slowly put it on, taking in the smell of Jess. It was a mixture of cologne, after-shave, clean, and a distinctly "Jess" smell. 

"Look in the pocket," he suggested. She reached down, and brought up a small box. It was wrapped in intricate silver paper, and on top lay a sprig of mistletoe. "Handy how I just happened to find some lying around." 

Rory laughed and started to open the present. Inside was a beautiful necklace. It was a silver chain, and on it, hung tiny diamonds, glittering in the light from the party. "Here let me help you put it on." Jess delicately picked up the necklace, unlatched it, and leaning forward, fastened it around the back of her neck. She stared into his eyes. They were so loving, carefree, perfect. Rory moved closer to him, and their lips met, for the second time in two days. He held her gently, softly, and the kiss deepened – causing them to forget everything but each other. Breaking away finally, their fingers lingered on each other, trying to soak up everything they touched.

"Merry Christmas Jess."

"Merry Christmas Rory."

They walked to the street holding hands, and when it was time for them to go in opposite directions, Jess and Rory shared one last Christmas kiss – full of love, passion, and understanding. _This Christmas had turned out a lot better than expected_, both thought. They had found each other, and in the process, the miracle of Christmas.

The snow fell softly, covering the world in a fresh layer of wonder and joy.

__

Merry Christmas everyone!!!

Well that concludes my Christmas story. Hope it satisfied all your Christmas boredom and blues – it sure did mine! I've loved all of your reviews, thank you so much! Now I'll have to start back in on my other story – Paradise. Oh well, not such a bad fate, hehe. I hope Christmas and the season brought you everything you wanted, and more. Happy New Year everyone!


End file.
